T-ara - Sexy Love
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Sexy Loveright|200px *'Artista:' T-ara *'Mini Álbum:' Mirage *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 04-Septiembre-2012 *'Agencia:' Core Contents Media' ' 'Romanización' Geudaero meomchwoyo sexy love Geueukhan nunbicheul gadeuk dameun sexy love Cheorongseong gateun naega heundeullyeo Nangcheolhaetdeon nae saenggagi jigeum heundeullyeo I jjaritan bame tteugeoun nunbichi nal bureuneyo (reoke nae mameul humchyeoga) Geogi meomchwoyo naegero wayo Nae mameul ije badajwoyo Neon jeongmal sexy nun sexy ko sexy ip sexy love Nae nunen modeunge da sexy Oh sexy eyes sexy nose sexy mouth don't you know Oneul nan nega jeongmal sexy No no no no can you feel my love Nae mameul neukkinayo (oh!) No no no no can you feel my heart Naegerowa tonight night night Jamkkanman meomchwoyo sexy love I gihoereul nochigi sirheoyo sexy love Nae gyeote isseojwoyo geudaero Oneureun nareul tteonaji mayo geudaero Sigani gal surok geudaega nae maeume deureooneyo (Geudaero naemami bul taolla) Geogi meomchwoyo nae nuneul bwayo Nae soneul ije jabayo Neon jeongmal sexy nun sexy ko sexy ip sexy love Nae nunen modeunge da sexy Oh sexy eyes sexy nose sexy mouth don't you know Oneul nan nega jeongmal sexy No no no no can you feel my love Nae mameul neukkinayo (oh!) No no no no can you feel my heart Naegerowa tonight night night Geudaega naege waseo nae maeumeul humchyeogasseo ije eotteokhae I can't stop this feeling Ne ne ne ne maeume kkok let let let's make a bomb Neol bomyeon naega down up & down up & down (Ah~) Neon jeongmal sexy nun sexy ko sexy ip sexy love Nae nunen modeunge da sexy Oh sexy eyes sexy nose sexy mouth don't you know Oneul nan nega jeongmal sexy No no no no can you feel my love Nae mameul neukkinayo (oh!) No no no no can you feel my heart Naegerowa tonight night night 'Español' Alto ahi sexy amor tus ojos secretos estan llenos de sexy amor yo era como una fortaleza impenetrable, pero estoy temblando ahora mis pensamientos frezcos en mi cabeza tiemblan ahora En esta noche electrizante, tus ojos calientes me estan llamando (y estas robando mi corazon ahora) alto ahi, ven a mi y acepta mi corazon ahora Realmente ojos sexys, nariz sexy, boca sexy, sexy amor Mírame, mis ojos son Sexys Oh ojos sexys, nariz sexy, boca sexy, no sabes Hoy me siento realmente Sexy No No No No puedes sentir mi amor ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón? (Oh!) No No No No puedes sentir mi corazón Por mí esta noche, noche, noche Espera, detente Sexy amor No quiero perder esta oportunidad para el Sexy amor Quiero que te quedes quieto Hoy te pido que no me abandones Conforme pasa el tiempo, vienes a mi mente (Literalmente mi corazón se quema) Alto ahí, mírame a los ojos Ahora toma mi mano Realmente ojos sexys, nariz sexy, boca sexy, sexy amor Mírame, mis ojos son Sexys Oh ojos sexys, nariz sexy, boca sexy, no sabes Hoy me siento realmente Sexy No No No No puedes sentir mi amor ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón? (Oh!) No No No No puedes sentir mi corazón Por mí esta noche, noche, noche Vienes a mí, robaste mi corazón, que haré yo ahora, no puedo parar este sentimiento Si, Si, Si, Deja a mi corazón que vamos a fabricar una bomba Te veo y siento Abajo arriba & abajo arriba (Ah~) Realmente ojos sexys, nariz sexy, boca sexy, sexy amor Mírame, mis ojos son Sexys Oh ojos sexys, nariz sexy, boca sexy, no sabes Hoy me siento realmente Sexy No No No No puedes sentir mi amor ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón? (Oh!) No No No No puedes sentir mi corazón Por mí esta noche, noche, noche 'Hangul' 그대로 멈춰요 sexy love 그윽한 눈빛을 가득 담은 sexy love 철옹성 같은 내가 흔들려 냉철했던 내 생각이 지금 흔들려 이 짜릿한 밤에 뜨거운 눈빛이 날부르네요 (이렇게 내맘을 훔쳐가) 거기 멈춰요 내게로 와요 내 맘을 이제 받아줘요 넌 정말 sexy 눈 sexy 코 sexy 입 sexy love 내 눈엔 모든게 다 sexy oh sexy eyes sexy nose sexy mouth dont you know 오늘 난 네가 정말 sexy NO NO NO NO can you feel my love 내 맘을 느끼나요(오!) NO NO NO NO can you feel my heart 내게로와 tonight night night 잠깐만 멈춰요 sexy love 이 기회를 놓치기 싫어요 sexy love 내 곁에 있어줘요 그대로 오늘은 나를 떠나지 마요 그대로 시간이 갈 수록 그대가 내 마음에 들어오네요 (그대로 내맘이 불 타올라) 거기 멈춰요 내 눈을 봐요 내 손을 이제 잡아요 넌 정말 sexy 눈 sexy 코 sexy 입 sexy love 내 눈엔 모든게 다 sexy oh sexy eyes sexy nose sexy mouth dont you know 오늘 난 네가 정말 sexy NO NO NO NO can you feel my love 내 맘을 느끼나요(오!) NO NO NO NO can you feel my heart 내게로와 tonight night night 그대가 나에게 와서 내 마음을 훔쳐갔어 이제 어떡해 I cant stop this feeling 네 네 네 네 마음에 꼭 let let let lets make a bomb 널 보면 내가 down up down up down (Ah~) 넌 정말 sexy 눈 sexy 코 sexy 입 sexy love 내 눈엔 모든게 다 sexy oh sexy eyes sexy nose sexy mouth dont you know 오늘 난 네가 정말 sexy NO NO NO NO can you feel my love 내 맘을 느끼나요(오!) NO NO NO NO can you feel my heart 내게로와 tonight night night 'Video' MV Drama center|516 px MV Dance center|516 px MV ROBOT Dance center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop